


Прокатись со мной

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Humor, Learning to Drive, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Пять раз шериф Стилински останавливает чужой автомобиль, ожидая увидеть сына за рулём, а на шестой не ожидает (а следовало бы).





	Прокатись со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ride With me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834397) by [Gia279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279). 



— Пап, — серьезно сказал Стайлз. — Я очень ответственный подросток.

Шериф посмотрел на своего ребенка поверх бумаг, которые держал в руках. Он не был точно уверен, что написано на его лице, но что бы на нём ни было, оно заставило Стайлза возмущенно замахать. 

— Но это правда! Меня же никогда не штрафовали за превышение скорости, — перечислял он, разгибая пальцы, — никуда не врезался, и никого не сбивал автомобилем.

— Это потому что у тебя нет автомобиля, — отрезал шериф Стилински. — У тебя велосипед.

— Да, — согласился Стайлз. — Но в нашем гараже стоит один очень неиспользуемый, очень пригодный к вождению _джип_. И он ждет. Я слышу его зов, — он приставил ладонь к уху. — Я нужен ему, пап.

— Не-а, — шериф демонстративно посмотрел на часы. — Тебе _нужно_ ехать в школу, иначе ты опоздаешь, Стайлз. 

— Мне бы не пришлось выезжать прямо сейчас, если бы я мог водить _джип_.

— Стайлз, — начал он, вздыхая.

Стайлз вскинул руки, призывая погодить.

— Стой! В чем тогда смысл, зачем я получал права, если я не могу водить _джип?_ Или любую машину, в таком случае, — пробурчал он. 

— Затем, чтобы ты мог сесть за руль в экстренных случаях. Вот когда найдешь работу, можешь начинать водить. И тебе всё еще надо больше практиковаться, — поразмыслив, добавил шериф. — Я всё еще до конца не понимаю, как ты сдал экзамен. 

Нужно будет пробить парней из автотранспортного отдела. 

И снова взмах рук и обиженное лицо. 

— Но я очень хорошо вожу! Так и сдал! 

— Это мы посмотрим. А теперь тебе пора бы выехать в школу. 

— Ну я тебе докажу, — пригрозил Стайлз, поднимая рюкзак. — Ты будешь знать, что я лучший водитель в _мире_. 

Джон был здорово обеспокоен вопросом, _как_ Стайлз собирался доказать это.   
   


  
**1**

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз получил права, шериф Стилински не был готов доверять ему как _настоящему опытному водителю_ , поэтому он содрогался от мысли о том, как его неуклюжий ребенок поедет в потоке с другими машинами.

Соответственно, к заявлению Стайлза, что он задержится после школы потусить с друзьями, Джон отнесся с крайним подозрением. По телефону он не мог видеть лица Стайлза, но вот вину в его голосе _расслышал_ отчетливо.

— Не делай ничего, что я не стал бы делать, — наказал Джон.

— _Ха, очень смешно, пап. Я просто позависаю с друзьями, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Увидимся за ужином. Люблю тебя, пока!_

Джон хмыкнул и посмотрел на экран телефона. Затем вылез из-за стола и забрал ключи от патрульной машины.

— Пойду послежу за движением, — бросил он через плечо.

— Надоело заполнять отчеты, шериф? — ухмыльнулась детектив Моррис со своего стола.

— Просто защищаю население, — отозвался он ей в тон. 

Детектив Моррис рассмеялась.

Если б это была шутка…

Ему не пришлось ехать далеко: уже на Мэйн стрит он заметил порше Джексона Уиттмора, автомобиль вихлял по правой полосе, а потом вдруг резко выправился. Джексон и Стайлз не _дружили_ , но были знакомы. Их друзья дружили между собой, и вот пожалуйста, Стайлз украл машину Джексона Уиттмора. 

А отец Уиттмора — _адвокат_. 

Джон включил мигалку и сирену и пристроился за порше, бурля яростью на сына. С силой захлопнув дверь патрульной машины, он подошел к густо затонированному окну, дрожа от желания оторвать голову наглецу.

Стекло опустилось, и на него уставился Джексон Уиттмор.

— Да, шериф? — спросил он с ухмылкой. — Я превысил скорость?

Джон с подозрением оглядел пассажирское сиденье — пусто, только диск с «Дневником памяти». 

— Тебя бросало из стороны в сторону, — прикрыл он своё недоумение. И добавил: — Следи за дорогой.

— Да, сэр, — произнес Джексон. Ухмылочка была прямо как у его отца, которого Джон ненавидел всеми фибрами души. — Мне можно ехать, или вы выпишите мне штраф?

— Выношу предупреждение, — Джон постарался говорить дружелюбнее. — Не хотелось бы, чтоб на этой красотке появились царапины, — кивнул он в сторону машины. — Никого не пускай за руль, — добавил он в порыве вдохновения. — Води только сам.

Джексон покосился на него как на умалишенного.

— Э-э, ага, хорошо, _сэр_.

Медленно поднял стекло и, выждав, пока шериф отойдет к своей машине, уехал.

Вероятно, Джон слишком внимательно отнесся к утренней угрозе Стайлза.  
 

**2**

Джон пристально наблюдал за Стайлзом. И даже остался утром дома, решив опоздать на работу, только чтобы проводить сына в школу.

— Ладно, папа-наседка, — сказал Стайлз, вытаскивая велик из куста перед домом. — Разве твоя смена не должна была начаться в самую рань?

— А я поменялся с Дэвидсоном, — запросто соврал шериф. — Хорошего тебе дня, — добавил он. 

Уезжая, Стайлз с подозрением всё оборачивался через плечо, пока чуть не вписался в соседский почтовый ящик.

— Вижу очень ответственного водителя! — не сдержавшись, крикнул Джон, а Стайлз, соскочив с велика, всем телом изобразил обиженное па. 

— Ты опоздаешь!

— Я тебе обязательно _докажу_ , что я хороший водитель, папа! — настоял Стайлз, возвращаясь на велосипед.  
   
После обеда пошел ливень, но Стайлз отзвонился Джону на работу предупредить, что его не надо подвозить домой.

Джон с сомнением посмотрел в окно.

— Ты уверен? — вопрос прозвучал невинно. Джон уже ждал его в машине на школьной парковке. — Зарядило не на шутку. Ты же промокнешь.

— Да, всё в порядке. Я поеду к Скотту, — пропищал Стайлз. — Не волнуйся. Может быть он закончится, когда я соберусь домой.

— Ну раз ты уверен…

— Ага.

Они попрощались, Джон убрал телефон и приготовился ждать. По этой дороге после уроков обычно ездили те школьники, которые не хотели стоять в пробке на центральной дороге.

Прищурившись, чтобы разглядеть машины сквозь пелену дождя, он выискивал те, которые принадлежат друзьям Стайлза.

Алый четырехдверный седан промчался мимо него, _намного_ превышая ограничение скорости в тридцать миль в час. И машину Джон узнал, её хозяйкой была Кора Хейл, одноклассница Стайлза, которая постоянно втаптывала того в грязь, обыгрывая в боулинг.

Джон врубил мигалку и сирену, догоняя алый автомобиль. Через заднее стекло можно было различить, что за рулем сидела _не сама Кора_ , а высокий мужчина.

Или высокий подросток, который таким темпом останется _сиротой_.

Автомобиль, на взгляд Джона, нехотя прижался к обочине и остановился. В этот раз он не торопился, с удовольствием перебрал в голове идеи для наказания и только потом вылез из патрульной машины, пряча голову от затекающего под воротник дождя.

Подойдя ближе к машине, он выпрямился и нацепил своё самое хмурое выражение лица. Постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу.

— Слушай, парень, — начал он.

— Что вы, шериф. Я не думаю, что настолько молод, чтобы считаться «парнем», — ехидно ответил Питер Хейл. — Хотя меня несколько раз путали с сыном моей сестры.

Джон уставился на него во все глаза.

— Какая-то проблема? — спросил Питер. И осклабился. — Вы жидали кого-то еще?

— Я считал, что это машина Коры Хейл, — шериф неловко кашлянул. — Вас я не ожидал. Но в любом случае вы превысили скорость, — упрямо добавил он.

Питер ткнул пальцем за плечо.

— Он потянула лодыжку на физкультуре, — вся приветливость вдруг спала с его лица. — Или вы собирались отчитать мою племянницу, а когда оказалось, что за рулем я, не знаете, что делать?

Джон оскорбленно выпрямился.

— Я собирался вынести _ей_ предупреждение, потому что она относительно недавно водит и никаких нарушений за ней нет. А вы вот злостный нарушитель и я с радостью выпишу вам штраф за превышение скорости.  
Он направился к патрульной машине и демонстративно сделал вид, что не заметил, как Питер издевательски отдал честь за его спиной.

Надутая Кора высунулась из окна.

— Шериф Стилински, неужели штраф пойдет в мои записи? Ведь это он был за рулем, — она щелкнула Питера по уху. 

— Нет, штраф никак не заденет тебя, — с легкой улыбкой ответил шериф. 

От счастья, что водителем оказался не его сын, он почти поддался порыву вынести Питеру устное предупреждение и отправить их восвояси. 

— Может быть, в следующий раз попроси лучше Лору подвезти тебя, — призадумавшись, добавил он.

Кора поджала губы.

— Я так и сделала. А она отправила вот это вместо себя.

Питер хлопнул ее по руке, когда она ткнула в него пальцем.

— А всё потому, что никто не хотел оставлять машину у школьной парковки, где собирается хулиганье, — он сердечно улыбнулся Джону. — Кора ничего не боится. Теперь мы можем ехать?

— Конечно, только оставьте подпись вот здесь, — Джон протянул бланк штрафа и понаблюдал, как скис Питер. 

— Как скажете, шериф, — выдавил он сквозь зубы.

Джон удалился, весело насвистывая, несмотря на то, что промок до нитки. Его сын не балбес, а Питер Хейл получил очередной штраф. Не такой уж и плохой денёк в конце концов.  
   
 

**3**

   
Джон не должен был чувствовать вину за свои действия. Прекрасно понимая это, он всё равно озирался по сторонам, как какой-нибудь воришка, высматривающий полицейских. Да он _сам_ полицейский, черт побери, и делает свою работу.

Стайлз уперся, что проведет вечер пятницы у Скотта. Обычно такое заявление не вызвало бы у Джона подозрений, если бы на днях Стайлз сам не настоял, что ради джипа он потренируется водить.

И ведь он _найдет_ где, думал Джон, нервничая по понятной причине. Что _значили_ его слова? Кто даст Стайлзу сесть за руль своей машины? чтобы _потренироваться_?

Джон встал как раз напротив круглосуточного продуктового магазинчика, жуя бургер — ладно, может отсюда и чувство вины — и наблюдал за почти пустой парковкой. Нельзя остановить автомобиль только за то, что он кружит по парковке — выйдет, что он придирается — но если б он знал, что за рулем его ребенок, который хоть и с правами, но не должен водить машины своих друзей.

На дальний угол парковки выехал до странного знакомый черный внедорожник. Темноволосая девушка вышла со стороны водителя и поменялась местами с пассажиром — судя по фигуре, мужского пола. Шерифу удалось разглядеть её лицо во время пересадки — Эллисон Арджент. Девушка Скотта. Пособница Стайлза?

Подождав, пока Стайлз усядется на водительское сиденье, шериф потихоньку задним ходом выехал из засады в тени на освещенную точку парковки.

Внедорожник переехал два рекламных знака магазинчик и воткнулся в кусты еще до того, как Джон врубил мигалку. Внедорожник резко остановился, покачнувшись — водитель сходу переключился на нейтралку.

Джон представил, как Стайлз испугался до чертиков, а Эллисон наверняка орёт на него. Дощечка с рекламой кафе-мороженого торчала из-под бампера внедорожника.

Джон вылез из патрульной машины и вытянул знак. На этот раз он был полностью уверен, что поймал Стайлза, и победительно помахал рекламой перед окном.

— Ты чуть не вылетел на тротуар, — умудренно произнес шериф. — Сынок, подожди, пока у меня появится время, не езди с друзьями.

— Простите? — потрясённо выдохнул Айзек Лейхи.

У Джона отвалилась челюсть, прежде чем он успел спохватиться. Быстро захлопнул её и сурово спросил:

— У тебя ведь еще нет прав, не так ли, сынок?

Айзек замотал головой, да так, что кудряшки упали на глаза. Торопливо задышал.

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Мне просто нужна практика.

— А вы, мисс Арджент, полагаю, у вас опыт вождения не больше семи лет? — спросил шериф, глядя мимо Айзека. 

 

Эллисон мило улыбнулась. 

— Нет, сэр. Но отец сегодня занят, а я подумала помочь Айзеку с практикой, ведь здесь всё равно пусто, — она перевела взгляд на рекламный знак у него в руках. — А это мы поставим на место.

— Уж постарайтесь, — он взглянул на Айзека. — Почему тебе не договориться со Стайлзом, и когда у нас будет свободный денёк, мы все втроем потренируемся?

У Айзека округлились глаза, но он застенчиво кивнул и пробормотал «спасибо».

— Эллисон, больше никаких уроков вождения для друзей, — твердо сказал Джон. — Я буду за вами следить. 

И прищурился.

Эллисон рассмеялась.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Вылезай, меняемся, — велела она Айзеку, легонько подталкивая его локтем в бок. — Извините за это, шериф.

— Угум-с. Будьте осторожны, ребята.

— Будет сделано, — она выскочила из машины и потянула пассажирскую дверь.

Джон вернулся в машину и следил за ними, пока они не уехали. Потом подумал, нужно было спросить Эллисон, знает ли она, с кем практикуется Стайлз. Она бы наверняка рассказала ему. _Проклятье_. Пожав плечами, шериф подъехал к окошку кафе-мороженого.  
   
 

**4**

Стайлз старался выдать приготовления за обычное дело — шериф был в этом уверен — но _проваливался_. К пробуждению Джона был готов полный кофейник горячего кофе и буктерброд к завтраку — по здоровой диете, который на вкус отдавал ложью и несолёными яичными белками — это его и насторожило. Начиналась суббота, на работу только к ночной смене, а значит у Стайлза в запасе целый день, чтобы убедить отца, какой он хороший мальчик, чтобы ночью пуститься в отрыв.

— Ты это к чему? — спросил Джон, тоже будто бы невзначай. Откусил бутерброд и поморщился. Постарался замаскировать свою реакцию глотком кофе.

— Ты много работал, — ласково сказал Стайлз. — Остановил всем моих друзей.

Шериф поперхнулся.

— Неправда, — запротестовал он. — Я остановил только Эллисон. А с Джексоном Уиттмором ты ведь не дружишь, не так ли? Он что-то вроде твоего соперника?

— Заклятый враг, — прошипел Стайлз. И пожал плечами. — Но теперь это не имеет значения.

Джон нахмурился.

— Почему не имеет? Он снова порвал с Лидией? 

Хмм. Нужно проверить, на чем ездит Лидия Мартин.

— А? Что? — Стайлз непонимающе уставился на него. — С Лидией? Нет, я так не думаю. Не знаю, — покачал головой. — Ты грозил Эллисон и Айзеку?

Джон улыбнулся. 

— Никому я не грозил. Эллисон с виду была в порядке.

— А _Айзек_?

— А у него нет прав! А моя работа и состоит в том, чтобы останавливать водителей без прав.

— Папа. У него есть удостоверение ученика. Он просто практиковался, — Стайлз _едва_ удерживался от выговора собственному отцу.

— Я сказал ему позвонить тебе, чтобы мы могли потренироваться все вместе, — невозмутимо ответил Джон. — Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы твой старик обучил твоих друзей?

На лице Стайлза появился искренний ужас.

— Пап, — начал он и остановился, как будто не нашел слов, чтобы описать всю неловкость ситуации, в которую его поставили.

А, вот и час расплаты.

— Что ж, пойду-ка я с удовольствием доем это и посмотрю телевизор, — бодро сказал Джон и по пути в гостиную отсалютовал Стайлзу тарелкой с недоеденным бутербродом.

— Я к Скотту! — крикнул Стайлз, захлапывая заднюю дверь.

 Джон покосился на него из-за плеча. Перевел взгляд на бутерброд у себя на коленях.

 

Час спустя он уже сидел в патрульной машине. Подменил на несколько часов заместителя — у её жены начались роды. Осыпав шерифа благодарностями, она помчалась в роддом как только он пришел.

— Что-то вы зачастили с проверкой на дорогах, — подметила детектив Моррис. — Не терпится искоренить преступность в Бикон Хиллс?

И засмеялась, когда он зыркнул на неё исподлобья.

— Приглядываю за опасными участками, — сухо отозвался шериф.

Ближайший опасный участок лежал у дома Скотта. Шериф решил, раз он не может поймать сына в очевидных местах, может быть он _на самом деле_ ездит к Скотту. Возможно, они катаются на микроавтобусе Мелиссы, и уж _тогда_ этот сорванец получит по заслугам.

На двадцатой минуте его бдений, серый микроавтобус Мелиссы крадясь выехал из-за угла и направился в тупик. Он двигался так медленно, что у Джона сразу же появились подозрения. 

Патрульный автомобиль засиял мигалками и даже врубил сирену. Шериф видел, как водитель помахал в зеркало заднего вида и остановился прямо у дома Макколов.

Вылезая, Джон уже качал головой и держал руки на ремне. Он собирался здорово отчитать этих — балбесов, ведь всего лишь надо было попросить, когда у него и Мелиссы был выходной — и подошел к микроавтобусу.  
Стекло было уже опущено и с водительского сиденья на него с вежливым недоумением смотрел Вернон Бойд.

— Шериф, — поприветствовал он. 

Джон оглядел заднее сиденье, но там лежали только растения и пакеты с продуктами. 

— Мистер Бойд, — ответил он. И не смог сдержать неловкого смешка. Почесал затылок. — Помогаете Мел с покупками, пока она на работе? — догадался он.

Вернон кивнул.

— Я… превысил скорость? — осторожно спросил он.  
Джон оперся бедром на микроавтобус и покачал головой, смеясь над собой.

— Нет, это я, дурак…

— Сэр?

— Я думал, что машину Мэл ведут Скотт и Стайлз, — объяснил он и покачал головой. — Извини за это. И… продолжай, — снова покачал головой, ему было и смешно и немного стыдно.

— Хорошо, — Вернон недоумевающе улыбнулся и снова завел мотор.

Джон отошел, все еще не веря себе. Он помахал Вернону, который припарковался у дома Макколов. Снова сел в патрульный автомобиль и вздохнул. Может, пора перестать вести себя, как параноик. Пока он так и не застал Стайлза за чем-то _сомнительным_.

Телефон завибрировал от входящего сообщения. Шериф встал у обочины и прочитал его. 

_Зависаю с Дэнни и ребятами из команды по лакроссу надо потренироваться не жди на обед люблю тебя_

Шериф прищурился. Возможно, он караулил не тот дом.  
   
 

**5**

Найти машину Дэнни Махидани оказалось не так-то легко. Тот водил черный Додж Авенджер, который терялся среди множества городских машин нейтральных цветов. Джон объехал парки и поля, прищурившись, осматривал парковки на предмет неповоротливого Доджа с его ребенком за рулем.

Из того, что Джон знал о Дэнни, немотря на ту маленькую заминку в тринадцатилетнем возрасте, тот был достаточно ответственным парнем. Поэтому сложно было представить, что Дэнни вот так запросто пустит за руль его сына погонять. Зато легко оказалось представить, как его нахальный сын уговаривает Дэнни дать ему машину сгонять за пончиками или придумывает что-то настолько безумное — всё ради шанса посидеть за рулем.

Джон уже знал, какое выражение будет на лицах супругов Махилани, когда он придет объяснять, что Стайлз угробил машину их сына. _И своё лицо_ , когда ему придется подписывать чек _за ремонт_ в страховой компании. Он потер грудь и удвоил поиски.

Наконец-то повезло: на глаза попался Авенджер, последние цифры номера V93 — он стоял на светофоре, собираясь повернуть на объездную. 

Джон уже привычно включил мигалку и сирену. В машине сидел один человек, и несмотря на множество ложных тревог, шериф не удержался и поджал губы, безотчетно раздражаясь от наглого игнора со стороны собственного ребенка.

Существовала вероятность, что из-за Стайлза шериф стал героем-параноиком из фильма ужасов.

Но дело в том, что обычно параноики из фильмов ужасов в конце концов оказывались правы.

Поэтому, приготовившись к худшему — что за рулем сидел Стайлз, а бедняга Дэнни валялся в обмороке на заднем сиденьи от ужаса, что Стайлз ведёт его машину — или Стайлз взял машину по разумным причинам, например отвезти кого-то в больницу? — Джон поправил ремень с кобурой и подошел к Доджу.

Пока затонированное стекло опускалось, он от нетерпения успел его проклясть несколько раз и наконец увидел… Дэнни, настороженного и ничего не понимающего, который в свою очередь смотрел на него.

— Здравствуйте, шериф, — осторожно сказал он.

Джон нахмурился.

— А где Стайлз? — потребовал он. Чувствуя, что идет по правильному следу, он понимал, что сейчас его собьют с толку и он потеряет цель — сына.

— Э-э, — Дэнни неловко усмехнулся. — Я только что высадил его и Лейхи у дома Макколов, — вопросительно развел ладонями. — Что-то произошло?

— Ты ведь не разрешал ему водить свою машину, не так ли? — с подозрением спросил Джон. 

И когда глаза Дэнни расширились, только убедился в нём.

— Что? Нет! С чего бы мне разрешать ему? — нервный смешок. — Я не имею в виду, что он плохо водит, просто… я никому не даю свою машину, — торопливо пояснил он. — Я только это имею в виду, сэр.

— А кто-нибудь из команды по лакроссу пускал его за руль своей машины? — надавил Джон.

Дэнни расслабился.

— Нет, сэр. Он всё говорил, что собирается доказать вам, что он хороший водитель или вроде того, но никто из нас не горел желанием одалживать ему машину, понимаете? Особенно, если вы не хотите этого… — пробормотал он, всё еще с выражением удивления на лице. — Вы выпишете мне штраф?

— А есть причина? — на автомате спросил Джон. И мысленно отругал себя, когда Дэнни встревожился. — Нет, все в порядке. Просто, знаешь, не разрешай никому водить свою машину. Из-за страховки. 

Он уверенно кивнул, как будто в его словах был смысл, и Дэнни точно так же кивнул в ответ. Так они и кивали друг другу, пока не разъехались.

Уже сев в патрульную машину, Джон прочитал новое сообщение.

_Может прекратишь преследовать моих друзей пожалуйста?! Их трудно удержать и без ОТЦА ШЕРИФА который отпугивает их и угрожает!_

В ответ Джон оправдывается тем, что никому не угрожал.  
   
 

**+1**

Царство террора над подростками Бикон Хиллс закончилось на Дэнни. Джон стыдился, что остановил несколько действительно хороших ребят — да ведь он остановил _Вернона Бойда_ , который помогал с покупками всем в квартале: и стару и младу, в болезни и здравии… От этого шериф чувствовал себя злодеем — он напугал подростков, хоть и никогда не считал, что хорошенько припугнуть ради воспитания - плохо.

Он признал поражение — и признал, что Стайлз скорее всего блефовал, когда угрожал доказать Джону — и выехал на последнее патрулирование вечером в воскресенье. Он ни за что не признался бы сослуживцам в страхе, что его сын переедет кого-нибудь, поэтому пришлось маскироваться под тревожное настроение. На протяжении недели.

День тянулся теплый и неторопливый, как большинство летних воскресений. Многие студенты вернулись домой на лето, притащив с собой мешки нестиранной одежды раздираемым противоречивыми чувствами родителям, и планировали наконец-то поесть что-то кроме лапши.

Джон присматривал за нарушителями, потому что всегда да найдется один любитель погонять по заброшенной дороге, вроде той, которую он сегодня караулил. Он бы пропустил это сквозь пальцы, да по ней обычно ездили ребятишки на велосипедах и да и пешеходов на обочине встречалось немало. Так что, подумал Джон, постерегу-ка я, чтобы все придерживались ограничения скорости в 20 миль/час, положенного на этой дороге.

Дорога вела в заповедник, и если люди не пытались прорваться к озеру на другой стороне города, то на ней _практически_ никого не было. Проблема состояла в том, что воскресенье как раз было тягучим и теплым и туда-то _все_ и стремились.

Шериф даже не скрывал свой пост на обочине, поэтому к полудню не только не поймал ни одного нарушителя, но и вообще машин почти не было. Он то ли полудремал, то ли прислушивался к рации на предмет срочных вызовов, когда мимо на полной скорости, будто за ним уже шла полицейская погоня, промчался черный Шевроле Камаро.

Камаро в городе знали и любили, он принадлежал Дереку — старшему сыну Талии Хейл, который явно вернулся в родной город только затем, чтобы злостно нарушить все скоростные режимы прямо у шерифа на глазах.

— Ха! — фыркнул Джон и, врубив проблесковый маячок, ударил по газам.

Камаро повело в из стороны в сторону, на секунду он сбросил скорость, как будто Дерек не ожидал, что его поймают, а теперь, когда поймали, не знал, что делать. Признаться, Джон ни разу не останавливал Дерека за превышение — вообще, единственный раз, когда он остановил Камаро, за рулем сидел Питер, а тогда было семнадцатый день рождения Дерека. Который, по словам Питера, купил машину на «скучно потратив напопления за всю жизнь».

Так вот почему Джон ни разу не видел его гоняющим — очевидно, Дерек предпочитал делать это на заброшенных дорогах, где дети катались на велосипедах.

Джон поднажал, снова блеснув мигалками и в качестве предупреждения подключил сирену.

Наконец, Камаро притормозил и нехотя остановился у обочины.

Джон припарковал патрульный автомобиль и схватил папку и бланк, донельзя довольный и готовый выписать штраф. Он был почти так же счастлив, как когда ему удалось оштрафовать Питера, видимо, у него уже выработалась реакция — в последний раз, когда он остановил  
ту же машину, за рулем _как раз_ сидел Питер

— Итак, мистер Хейл, вы почти втрое превысили скорость. Вам стоить соблюдать… — Джон прервал речь, когда стекло полностью опустилось.

— Привет, пап, — неловко произнес Стайлз. Его лицо покрывал румянец радостного волнения, глаза сияли. Он кашлянул и постарался напустить на себя виноватый вид.

За ним, на пассажирском месте, сидел Дерек Хейл, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Что…?

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке.

— Дерек учит меня, как управлять палкой.

Дерек издал жалобный мучительный стон, приглушенный его ладонями. Стайлз немедленно покраснел.

— Ой! Я совсем не это имел в виду! Он не… Я про машину! Тут маханическая коробка передач! Как в джипе! Поэтому я и попросил Дерека помочь мне? — не останавливался Стайлз.

— Правда что ли, — без выражения сказал Джон.

— Да! Так и есть, совершенно так, а раз _так_ , может, ты, это… — Стайлз махнул рукой, будто прогоняя.

— Ты гнал на скорости в пятьдесят пять миль, где ограничение двадцать! Стайлз! — рявкнул Джон. — Что с тобой не так?

— Я… Ты хоть раз _сидел за рулем_ этой машины? — благоговейно прошептал Стайлз. Он ласково погладил руль. — Эта машина _хочет_ скорости. Просто невозможно отказать!

— Можно, — сказал Дерек с пассажирского сиденья, — можно! И вовсе не надо проверять, может ли она _уйти от патрульного автомобиля_ , — он поднял голову, совершенно сгорая от стыда. — Я сожалею, — тихо добавил он, — очень сильно.

— Вот об этом ты прав, — буркнул Джон. — Сколько же тебе лет? — грозно спросил он, хотя если задумать, то знал ответ на вопрос.

— Девятнадцать, сэр, — пробормотал Дерек.

— Девятнадцать!

— Пап. Он просто учит меня водить! — пискнул Стайлз. Теперь он краснел уже от смущения, нервно косясь в сторону Дерека. — Я же сказал, что докажу, что я хороший водитель!

— И пока ты доказал только то, что превышаешь скорость! это не -орошее вождение!

Стайлз молча открыл и закрыл рот.

— Ну, я, — попытался он, — я превысил. Здесь же никого никогда нет! Пустая дорога!

— Никого, — раздраженно заметил Дерек, — кроме шерифа. Как видишь.

— Точно, — согласился Стайлз. И сник. — Кроме шерифа, — он повернулся к Дереку и развел руками. — По крайней мере штраф запишут на меня.

— Я заканчиваю работу в шесть, — сказал Джон. Он не мог понять, почему был так разозлен — ведь он наконец докопался до разгадки, оказывается, Стайлз запал на Дерека — может быть, злился потому, что не только Стайлз украдкой бросал взгляды, а Джону пришлось это наблюдать. — Ты, — указал он на Стайлза, — за руль не сядешь. А ты, — указал на Дерека, — сядешь. Привезешь его к нашему дому к шести. И оба подождете меня снаружи. Я принесу пиццу и мы вместе поужинаем. Втроем.

— Папа, — прошипел Стайлз, — почему? Что ты задумал!

Дерек перевел взгляд со Стайлза на Джона, и хотя на лице его была написана обида, то глаза обнадеженно округлились. Джон устроит хороший допрос обоим, когда вернется домой.

— Ладно, — наконец сдался Дерек, — Стайлз, дай я поведу.

— Но! У меня есть права! Я по закону могу водить!

— Мою машину — нет, — нашелся Дерек и вылез. — Не после того, что ты устроил. И это последний раз, когда я даю Питеру машину, пока я в колледже, — добавил он.

— Питер и тебя учил водить? — У Джон задергалось веко.

Стайлз перелез на пассажирское место.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, не слышу тебя, пап!

— Стайлз Стилински, я тебя посажу под домашний арест и тебе даже не понадобится джип, потому что к тому времени, как я тебя выпущу, у тебя будет собственный скутер для пожилых!

— Что? Не слышу тебя! — снова прокричал Стайлз, прибавляя звук радио.  
Джон помахал Дереку вслед, к тому времени тот уже выглядел готовым выкинуть Стайлза из машины.

— У нашего дома! В шесть!

— Да, сэр, — быстро согласился тот.

— И не пускай своего дядю за руль! — добавил шериф, отходя, чтобы пропустить Камаро.

Дерек махнул из окна. И уехал, точь в точь придерживаясь ограничения скороcти.

Джон слышал услаждающие слух протесты Стайлза даже из патрульной машины. 

Пришло сообщение, шериф раздраженно его прочитал.

 _Ты всё еще должен извиниться перед моими друзьями за то что останавливал их_.


End file.
